1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery, and more particularly, pertains to a bow string release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous types of releases, mechanical and non-mechanical, in the prior art. Mechanical releases are unsatisfactory for hunting and other types of archery as being prohibited by law for hunting and by archery organization regulations for competition shooting. Non mechanical releases have included a number of different designs which are uncomfortable to wear and non-practical in use.
Another type of bow string pulling device for archers is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,852, which is worn on the archers string pulling hand and facilitates the gripping of the bow string for achieving a smooth fast release of the bow string for precise flight of the arrow to the target.
The present invention provides a bow string release which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a bow string release with precise releasing structure over two degrees of freedom.